Norma Bates
'''Norma Louise Bates' is the resilient, beautiful and mercurial mother of her eighteen-year-old son, Norman Bates. She is emotionally complex and, as a single mother, utterly devoted to her son. Norma constantly juggles her own needs and some serious baggage while also trying to create a new home in a new town for herself and Norman. Biography History Norma had a horrible childhood experience because her father was abusive while her mother was always sedated. Norma was forced to be under the danger of her brother Caleb Calhoun. When she was 13 years old, Caleb would force Norma to have sex with him every single day. This would last until the day she left home with John Massett, whom she later married. John raised Norma's son Dylan Massett as his own, unaware that Caleb actually was Dylan's biological father. About 17 years before the start of the series, Norma cheated on her then-husband, John Massett, with Sam Bates. She eventually left John to marry Sam, with whom she had Norman, and the Bates family lived in Arizona for years. Because she replaced John with Sam, she never had a good relationship with her first son, Dylan, as apparently his last words to her before the start of the series were, "Drop dead, bitch". Season 1 After Norman found his father's body crushed under a shelf in their garage, the two remaining Bates moved to White Pine Bay. There, they planned to start a new life and run an old motel together. The former owner of the motel, Keith Summers, believed that the property was rightfully his, so he raped Norma in her house one night. Norman saved her, but she still killed Summers out of rage. The two covered up Summers' death the best they could, but were still suspected by the town's sheriff, Alex Romero. (First You Dream, Then You Die) Dylan showed up at Norma's doorstep one day, saying that he has no other place to stay. She and Norman were visibly unhappy with Dylan's arrival, and he later blackmailed Norma so he could stay living there. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Zack Shelby, the town's Deputy, stole all evidence of Norma's crime, although Romero was convinced that she is guilty. Shelby revealed his actions to Norma, explaining that he loves her. Norma was warned by Norman that Deputy Shelby is a shady person, but Norma continued to trust him. (What's Wrong With Norman) Norman told Norma that he broke into Shelby's house and found a slave locked in his basement, but Norma didn't believe him (she checked Shelby's basement and found no proof). Norman eventually freed the slave and proved it to Norma. (''Ocean View'') She refused to turn Shelby in until Keith's belt, which Shelby had stolen in order to clear Norma's name, was retrieved. As a result, Norman and Dylan threw the belt into the bay. Shelby then found Jiao at the motel and turned against Norma, holding the Bates family at gunpoint. He struck her, causing Norman to attack him; Norma and Norman eventually got outside, while Dylan defeated Shelby in a gunfight. Norma then told Dylan how Sam died, as Romero shows up. He learned the full story, but didn't arrest the family. (The Truth) A mysterious man, Jake Abernathy, tried to enter Room 9 of the motel, and Norma found him. She allowed him to be the motel's first guest as long as he didn't mind the renovation. She hired Norman's friend Emma Decody to work in the motel. (The Man In Number 9) Norma bought Norman to a psychologist, who suggested that Norma has control issues over Norman, and that she should get herself an appointment. She was also upset to learn that Norman was learning taxidermy from Will Decody, Emma's father. Jake told Norma that he knew the full story of Keith and Shelby, so she kicked him out of the motel. Dylan later brought co-workers to stay at the motel, and Norma decided to take him to dinner to thank him. However, she was horrified to see that Jake has placed Shelby's corpse on her bed. (A Boy And His Dog) Norma decided to leave White Pine Bay after receiving a threatening note in the mail. Norman made it clear that he wouldn't leave, but she reminded him that he had to as long as she wanted to. She bought a house in Hawaii (after searching for safe places online) for them to move into. However, her realtor told her that the motel won't go up for sale (meaning that she can't sell it and the family can't move). Norma hit the realtor with her purse and left the building angrily. Jake appeared in her car and told her that Shelby owed him money, and that if Norma didn't deliver Shelby's money to him at the docks on midnight the next night, he would kill her sons and her. (Underwater) Norma told Romero about Jake's threat; he promised to "take care of it", which Norma was unsatisfied with. She asked Dylan to get her a gun and teach her how to use it. He refused at first, but eventually gave her one. During the lesson in target-shooting that he gave her, he called her "Mom" for the first time in years (although he had said it sarcastically before). She then told Norman about the abuse that she suffered at the hands of her brother Caleb Calhoun, and regretted telling him afterward. At midnight, she secretly went to the docks with the gun, and watched as Romero told Jake that he would allow ''Jake's illegal business to continue in White Pine Bay in exchange for 50% of the profits. Norma opened fire on Romero, who then shot four bullets into Jake (who then fell into the bay). As Romero left, he shouted that Norma was supposed to trust him. Norma drove home and nearly hit Norman in the driveway. She told him that everything was going to be fine from that point on, and they went inside. (Midnight) Season 2 Norma attended Blaire Watson's funeral, and learned that a bypass would be built in front of the motel (despite being told that it was a canceled project in Season 1). Norma appeared at a city council meeting and voiced her disapproval, but was ignored; she subsequently insulted numerous members of the council. She also began to fear that Norman killed Blaire, but reassured herself when Norman told her what he remembered from the night that Blaire died. (Gone but Not Forgotten) While at the doctor Norma asked the doctor about what causes blackouts. She lied and said her sister has been having them to cover up for Norman. Later on she was at the library getting books researching blackouts. When she came home she looked for Norman and almost caught Bradley in the basement until Norman called her up just in time. She asked for him to audition with her for a musical and then they both sang "Mr. Sandman" together. Norma auditioned and she and Norman have a fight where it ended with her breaking down in tears and mentioning that she found Blaire's pearl necklace in Norman's room. Norman reassured her that he didn't kill Blaire and they go back inside the theatre. (Shadow of a Doubt) She went to the theatre to check if she got the part and found out she didn't. She then met Christine Heldens who told her she should have gotten the part but the casting director chose her friend instead. Christine offered to buy her a drink and she accepted, and they talked. When she came home she saw her brother Caleb Calhoun and kicked him out the house, telling Dylan not to let him back in (and not saying why she was so upset by seeing Caleb). She later told Norman that she saw Caleb, and then assured him that she's fine and that she shouldn't have told him. She later got a call from Cristine who invited her to a garden party. She was socializing with people at the party when she met Cristine's brother George Heldens and later on agreed to take things slow with him. While waiting to go home she met Nick Ford who agreed with her about the bypass, she got his number so he can help her. At home Dylan tried to inform her that Caleb wasn't a bad guy. She then got angry and informed him that Caleb raped her. He got upset and thought she was lying which caused them to argue. Norman came in and started fighting Dylan, forcing Norma to reveal Caleb was Dylan's father. (Caleb) She was invited to a resturant by Christine. She didn't want to go and told Christine that she wasn't feeling well, but Christine made her go anyway. George and Peter were there, and Norma talked about the bypass and her fears about it. Peter (Christine's husband) upset Norma, and George drove her home. Norma then got into an argument with Dylan about his parentage, and Dylan accused her of using his birth to get away from Caleb. She broke down in tears and admitted to this. (Check-Out)'' Norma met Nick at his boat, the Amnesia IV. ''He gave her an ally's business card. She went to his ally, who gave her a case file about an endangered species of gophers whose natural habitat would be destroyed by the bypass. She sent this case file to the city council. She also warned Norman to avoid his new friend Cody Brennan, who she saw as a bad influence on him. Romero came to stay at the motel, and Norma nursed a cut on his eye. He told her that Nick is in the drug business, and later that one of the council's members, who she specifically disliked, was dead. (The Escape Artist) Norma stopped her business partnership with Nick. Christine convinced her that she should replace the late councilman (Lee Burman) on the council. George helped her achieve this goal, telling her to focus less on the city facts and more on herself, the "best part". Norma did a short interview with the mayor, and later found out that she was officially a member of the council. She then took Norman to get his driver's license, only for Emma to call her and inform her that Norman had experienced two blackouts recently. Worried, Norma prevented Norman from getting his license by revealing this fact (as it would be unsafe for him to black out while driving). Norma drove Norman home, and he made her pull over to let him out. He angrily told her that he was walking home, and she accepted this. (Plunge) Romero took Norma to see Norman, informing her that Cody's father Jimmy Brennan was dead and that "Norman's saying it was an accident". Norma became very worried about Norman, and eventually tried to convince Cody not to tell the police about Norman's blackouts. Norman was later released, and asked Norma about his blackouts. She told him not to ask her again. (Presumed Innocent) Norman began to act "distant" from Norma due to being upset over her refusing to tell him about the blackouts. Nick showed up at the motel and asked Norma to arrange a meeting between him and Dylan, so Norma visited Dylan at his office. Dylan told her to stay away from Nick. Norma told Nick that she couldn't find Dylan. Norma later went to George's house, but left after admitting that she wasn't "educated or nice or anything". At home, she argued with Norman about the blackouts, and he locked himself in his bedroom. Norma went to George's house. (Meltdown) At home, Norma couldn't find Norman anywhere, and eventually received a phone call from Nick, revealing that he kidnapped Norman and would release him only if Norma convinced Dylan to kill Zane Morgan. Norma asked Dylan to do this; he was reluctant. Norma, under stress, later insulted George and kicked him out of her house. As he drove away, she tried to make up for it, but he left anyway. Romero revealed to her that he found evidence connecting Norman to the Blaire Watson case. Norma told him about the kidnapping, and he promised to find Norman. (The Box) Norma was reunited with Norman after Dylan and Romero found and saved him. Determined to leave White Pine Bay, she bought three tickets for a plane ride to Canada (for herself, Norman, and Dylan). When she told Dylan that she bought him a ticket, he was pleasantly surprised, and they embraced. She later agreed to let Romero and his friend Declan Rogers do a test on Norman to determine whether or not he killed Blaire. Their conclusion was that Norman was innocent, because he saw a vision of Norma telling him that she did it. ''(The Immutable Truth) Season 3 Noticing how Norman had been sleeping in the same bed as Norma, Dylan told her that it wasn't right as Norman is 18-years old. When she decided to set some boundaries, he acted coolly towards her. She received news that her mother has died and initially she didn't show emotion but then softened. When she dropped Norman off at school, he refused to go in so she unbuckeled his belt and forcefully pulled him out of the car. Norman ran home after hallucinating Miss Watson while in the school cafeteria so Norma decided to homeschool him. That evening Norma gave out to him when she caught him spying on new guest Annika Johnson through an open bathroom window. He later found her crying on her bed but she told him it was because of her mother. He got into the bed next to her. (A Death in the Family) When Norma noticed that Annika had failed to return home from the previous evening, she suspected Norman had something to do with it but he denied it. Emma later revealed that Norman was the last person with Annika as he offered to show her into town. She and Emma investigated Annika's vacant room and she found an invitation to the Arcanum Club. That evening she posed as Annika in order to gain access but was turned away when she didn't know the password. She snuck in over a wall and peered through a window, where she sees two men surrounded by naked women and realizes it's a gentlemen's club. Sheriff Romero catches her and she tells him about Annika's disappearance and that Norman was the last person to see her. He told her to go home and while driving home she saw the sign for the bypass and mowed it down with her car. (The Arcanum Club) After a body was found in the marshes, Romero asked Norma to come to the morgue to identify the body. She confirmed that it wasn't Annika's. She decided to go to a business course at a local community college, but entered a psychology class instead, where she met teacher James Finnigan, who offered her his future assistance. When Norman became increasingly frustrated that she doesn't trust him a hallucination of Norma told him to take a bath. He did so hoping to recall the events before Annika's disappearance. Norma saved him, then locked up the motel as Annika arrived back at the motel and stumbled into her arms, having sustained a fatal gunshot wound. She gave Norma a USB drive and told her to use it for her and Norma before she died. (Persuasion) Norma was admamt to learn what was on the flash drive but it was password protected. She asked Dylan to help with the encryption, which led to Norman becoming paranoid about their secrecy. When he told her that he and Emma were going on a picnic she told him that he couldn't have sex with Emma due to her ailing condition. When Emma learned this she was furious. (Unbreak-Able) While driving on the open road, she was forced off it into a field by Bob Paris' man, Clay, who told her she had something that belonged to Paris. Her car was sent away for repair. Dylan was contacted by the hospital and collected her, but was surprised when she didn't mention Caleb. She went to lunch with James Finnigan and he gave her his card, telling her to contact him any time she needed to talk. Dylan later told her that he had discovered what was on the flash drive and she went to Romero, asking if she could trust him. She agreed to meet with Bob Paris but struck a deal with him about the bypass in exchange for the flash drive. When she returned home, Dylan and Norman wanted to talk to her. Dylan admitted that Caleb was back in town, staying at his cabin and was truly sorry for what he did to her. Norma stormed upstairs, packed her suitcase and grabbed a gun. She ran out of the house, got in her car and told Dylan to take care of his brother, before driving off. (The Deal) Driving on the open road with tears in her eyes, Norma received several texts and missed calls from Dylan, who told her that Norman was freaking out and he needed her to come home. Norma drove to Portland where she went into a boutique to purchase new clothes, acting rudely to a shop assistant. She also traded in her car for a newer model and booked a room at a motel. She had a recollection of being a child and hiding under the porch of her house while her parents fought and Caleb confronted her. She headed to a bar where she was chatted up by a young man and said she had run out on her wedding. They danced together and then went out to his truck, where he attempted to assault her before she spat in his face and escaped. She decided to phone James Finnigan to ask if she could visit him for a chat. When she arrived, he gave her some tea and toast and she soon told him about Norman and parts of her past. Realizing she may have said too much, she tried to leave but James grabbed her and brought her upstairs to his room. She tried to kiss him and he told her he could lose his job. She kissed him again and he didn't hold back. The following morning, he awoke to find her dressing and she said she had to go home and be a mother. When she returned home, she woke Dylan and Norman up and told them she was going to see Caleb. When they arrived at Dylan's cabin, Norma approached Caleb's van and turned to leave when she saw him, but he broke down in front of her, apologizing for how he treated her and she hugged him back and cried. (Norma Louise) Norman accompanied Norma while she collected her cellphone. When they returned home, Norma found Romero waiting for her and he told her he needed the flash drive. She later collected him from outside a bar and brought him back to the motel, where she put him in bed in one of the rooms. As she prepared dinner, Dylan told her about Norman making breakfast while dressed in her nightgown and said that he needed help. When she went outside for some herbs Killings *'Keith Summers': Stabbed multiple times in the chest, in revenge for raping her. (in First You Dream, Then You Die) Gallery Norma S2 pic.jpg 02-norma-talks-to-norman.jpg Episode 1.jpg Norma kills keith.png Nice Town You Picked, Norma....jpg 11-norman-confesses-to-norma.jpg Norma-pushes-norman-in-wheelchair.jpg 08-shelby-aims-at-norman.jpg Bates-motel-season-1-episode-7-the-man-in-number-9-1.jpg 18498-1-8.jpg 18498-1-9.jpg Norma holds norman.png Arrival at bates motel.png Norma talking with dylan on the phone.png 00-norma-bates-spies-an-unwelcome-guest.jpg 05-norma-bates-and-sheriff-romero-outside-the-bates-motel.jpg 06-norma-doesnt-appreciate-dylans-sense-of-humor.jpg 08-norma-and-norman-bates-wonder-who-is-at-the-door.jpg 11-norma-bates-gets-frank-with-emma.jpg 12-deputy-shelby-and-sheriff-romero-talk-to-norma-bates.jpg 13-norma-bates-spots-deputy-shelby-from-her-car.jpg 15-norma-bates-and-deputy-shelby-have-a-chat.jpg 17-norma-explains-her-plan-to-norman.jpg 21-norma-comforts-norman.jpg Clean up.png Bates Motel S2 Norman and Norma.jpg Bates Motel S2.jpg 13-norma-searches-shelbys-basement.jpg 12-norma-tells-norman-he-sees-things.jpg 11-norman-tells-norman-about-the-girl.jpg 08-shelby-and-norma-look-guilty.jpg 22-norma-tell-dylan-the-truth.jpg 19-norma-paralyzed-by-fear.jpg 18-norma-helps-norman-to-the-car.jpg 17-norma-calls-the-police.jpg 16-norma-drags-norman-to-safety.jpg 06-norma-hurrys-after-shelby.jpg 04-norma-isnt-happy-to-see-shelby.jpg 03-norma-races-to-see-whos-home.jpg 18-norman-and-norma-discuss-shelby.jpg 06-norman-and-norma-in-the-hospital.jpg 02-mr-and-mrs-bates-have-breakfast.jpg Image.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0040.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0048.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0057.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0064.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0193.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0209.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0957.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0958.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1049.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1565.jpg GBNFS2EP1_4.jpg GBNFS2EP1_5.jpg GBNFS2EP1_6.jpg GBNFS2EP1_7.jpg GBNFS2EP1_8.jpg GBNFS2EP1_13.jpg GBNFS2EP1_14.jpg GBNFS2EP1_17.jpg GBNFS2EP1_18.jpg GBNFS2EP1_19.jpg GBNFS2EP1_20.jpg GBNFS2EP1_21.jpg GBNFS2EP1_23.jpg GBNFS2EP1_25.jpg GBNFS2EP1_26.jpg GBNFS2EP1_27.jpg GBNFS2EP1_32.jpg GBNFS2EP1_33.jpg GBNFS2EP1_34.jpg GBNFS2EP1_36.jpg GBNFS2EP1_38.jpg GBNFS2EP1_59.jpg GBNFS2EP1_60.jpg GBNFS2EP1_63.jpg GBNFS2EP1_64.jpg GBNFS2EP1_66.jpg GBNFS2EP1_68.jpg GBNFS2EP1_69.jpg GBNFS2EP1_70.jpg GBNFS2EP1_71.jpg GBNFS2EP1_72.jpg GBNFS2EP1_73.jpg GBNFS2EP1_75.jpg GBNFS2EP1_76.jpg GBNFS2EP1_77.jpg GBNFS2EP1_79.jpg GBNFS2EP1_80.jpg GBNFS2EP1_82.jpg GBNFS2EP1_83.jpg GBNFS2EP1_84.jpg GBNFS2EP1_85.jpg GBNFS2EP1_150.jpg GBNFS2EP1_151.jpg GBNFS2EP1_152.jpg GBNFS2EP1_153.jpg GBNFS2EP1_154.jpg GBNFS2EP1_155.jpg GBNFS2EP1_156.jpg GBNFS2EP1_157.jpg GBNFS2EP1_158.jpg GBNFS2EP1_171.jpg GBNFS2EP1_174.jpg GBNFS2EP1_175.jpg GBNFS2EP1_177.jpg GBNFS2EP1_180.jpg GBNFS2EP1_181.jpg GBNFS2EP1_183.jpg GBNFS2EP1_186.jpg GBNFS2EP1_187.jpg GBNFS2EP1_192.jpg GBNFS2EP1_193.jpg GBNFS2EP1_194.jpg GBNFS2EP1_195.jpg GBNFS2EP1_196.jpg GBNFS2EP1_197.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_12.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_14.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_15.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_25.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_40.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_41.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_44.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_46.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_48.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_49.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_51.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_52.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_54.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_55.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_106.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_107.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_108.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_109.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_110.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_111.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_112.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_113.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_116.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_117.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_118.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_120.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_170.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_171.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_172.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_173.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_174.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_175.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_176.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_177.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_178.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_179.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_182.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_183.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_184.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_185.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_186.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_188.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_189.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_191.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_194.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_196.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_197.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_198.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_200.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_202.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_204.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_206.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_218.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_222.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_223.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_225.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_243.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_244.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_245.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_247.jpg Caleb Still6.jpg Caleb Still4.jpg Caleb Still2.jpg Caleb Still.jpg Checkout1.jpg Checkout4.jpg Checkout5.jpg Theescapeartist5.jpg Theescapeartist3.jpg normaplunge.PNG normaplunge2.PNG normaplunge3.PNG Presumed innocence 01.jpg BatesMotel206-1203.jpeg BatesMotel206-0278.jpeg BatesMotel206-0036.jpeg BatesMotel206-0026.jpeg BatesMotelS01E10-0998.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0958.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0325.jpg Meltdown still.jpg Meltdown still 3.jpg BatesMotel208-0327.jpeg BatesMotel208-0171.jpeg BatesMotel208-0167.jpeg BatesMotel208-0161.jpeg BatesMotel208-0474.jpeg BatesMotel208-0487.jpeg BatesMotel208-0492.jpeg BatesMotel208-0454.jpeg BatesMotel208-0437.jpeg Vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h40m12s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h32m31s120.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h33m15s48.png ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 245.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 225.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 223.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 218.jpg BatesMotel207-0130.jpeg BatesMotel207-0105.jpeg BatesMotel207-0098.jpeg BatesMotel207-0086.jpeg BatesMotel207-0067.jpeg BatesMotel207-0062.jpeg BatesMotel207-0060.jpeg BatesMotel207-0048.jpeg BatesMotel207-0044.jpeg BatesMotel207-0043.jpeg BatesMotel207-0042.jpeg BatesMotel207-0036.jpeg BatesMotel207-0184.jpeg BatesMotel207-0179.jpeg BatesMotel207-0177.jpeg BatesMotel207-0147.jpeg BatesMotel207-0141.jpeg BatesMotel207-0140.jpeg BatesMotel207-0130.jpeg Images2345.jpg BatesMotel208-0034.jpeg BatesMotel208-0033.jpeg BatesMotel208-0035.jpeg BatesMotel208-0041.jpeg BatesMotel208-0051.jpeg BatesMotel208-0131.jpeg BatesMotel208-0130.jpeg BatesMotel208-0128.jpeg BatesMotel208-0127.jpeg Bates-motel 2.jpg Batesmotel s02e10 1.png Batesmotel s02e10 2.png Batesmotel s02e10 3.png Batesmotel s02e10 9.png Batesmotel s02e10 11.png Batesmotel s02e10 12.png Batesmotel s02e10 13.png BatesMotel208-0157.jpeg BatesMotel208-0146.jpeg BatesMotel208-0143.jpeg BatesMotel208-0134.jpeg BatesMotel208-0133.jpeg Immutable8.jpg Immutable7.jpg Immutable5.jpg Immutable4.jpg Immutable3.jpg Immutable2.jpg Immutable.jpg Immutable6.jpg BatesMotel208-0460.jpeg BatesMotel208-0436.jpeg BatesMotel208-0420.jpeg BatesMotel208-0339.jpeg BatesMotel208-0333.jpeg BatesMotel208-0330.jpeg BatesMotel208-0319.jpeg BatesMotel208-0315.jpeg BatesMotel208-0226.jpeg BatesMotel208-0219.jpeg BatesMotel208-0172.jpeg BatesMotel208-0512.jpeg BatesMotel208-0511.jpeg BatesMotel208-0506.jpeg BatesMotel208-0502.jpeg BatesMotel208-0495.jpeg BatesMotel208-0493.jpeg BatesMotel208-0492.jpeg BatesMotel208-0489.jpeg BatesMotel208-0487.jpeg BatesMotel208-0480.jpeg BatesMotel208-0474.jpeg BatesMotel208-0596.jpeg BatesMotel208-0593.jpeg BatesMotel208-0587.jpeg BatesMotel208-0582.jpeg BatesMotel208-0566.jpeg BatesMotel208-0536.jpeg BatesMotel208-0534.jpeg BatesMotel208-0532.jpeg BatesMotel208-0528.jpeg BatesMotel208-0526.jpeg BatesMotel208-0512.jpeg BatesMotel208-0511.jpeg de:Norma Bates ru:Норма Бейтс pt-br:Norma Bates Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season 3 Characters